Lupic part 1
by Jeon
Summary: Lupic part 1


Lupic

I

"I always believed in fate, you know, love at first sight," a small voice," but...this is different."

"Jeon...Jeon...JEON, WAKE UP," a tall dark haired girl with dark green eyes. She wore a lavender shirt with a thin jacket. She wore tight pants, and wore leather boots. She was kicking a bundle of blankets on the ground.  
"Aeri, it's time already," a voice from inside the bundle moaned, a head popped out, bright blonde, smooth hair, his eyes were a bright blue," would you mind, I need to get dressed."  
"Oh, sorry," said the girl. She turned around blushing.  
Jeon got dressed and stood up," I'm so glad this is are last day as the princess' guardian."  
"Yeah me to, we're finally going to go in the world, and do stuff like ride Chocobos" she said. They had to sleep in a little chamber; because there room was destroyed the last time someone tried to kidnap the Princess Olivia.  
They walked out the room, down the great halls of the castle. They walked on a bloodshot carpet. The walls were white with pictures of former royalties.  
They both walked till they reached a large door. The door was red oak to match the carpet. It had gilded handles, to open the door. The sides of the door were decorated in red roses.  
They opened the door; the bloodshot carpet connected outside, and went in the direction of the chairs. It was a high up balcony, with white bars. Jeon opened a secret door in the steps below the door. In it were two swords, with the sign of the Kingdom, Levia. Wings of the Angel, Alexander.  
Jeon and Aeri, pulled out the swords with ease, they both went and stood by the middle chair which held the princess Olivia. Her dark smooth hair, would attract any boy. Her dark brown eyes, glowed like the moon, in the starry night. Her white dress, was made out of pearls, in the decoration of wings, Alexander's Wings.  
"Hello, Jeon, Aeri" her voice was smooth and graceful" do you know when the caravan will be here."  
"No, we do not know, your highness" Jeon said with a bow. Below, a crowd, started cheering, as a large airship, floated and landed on the ground. "Now, here's the plan, we are going to give them the play," a low voice, of a middle aged man," now Clou, you know what to do."   
"Yes, Ukin" a voice of a young man. A tall but chubby man, walked out onto a stage that connected to the airship," Ladies, and Gentlemen," he said," we show to you, Lupic."  
The stage exploded in smoke, and in the mans place, stood a young man," In a land, far far away, in the lands Peri, there was a young man," he wore the clothes, of the sign of a Escalade Mage, from Kaninthia. The blue dragon, Leviathan.  
He jumped off the stage, and was about to hit the crowd, but disappeared in smoke. Everyone looked up, and he was standing on a pole, on top of the ship.  
"He was be one of those mage kids," a person said in the crowd.  
"Yeah, from like in the high lands," another said. The mage boy jumped off the pole and glided to the stage. A gust of wind, fluttered his clothes.  
"Luke, Luke," a young lady ran off the stage. Jeon thought she was the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen. Light lushes brown hair, blue eyes that match the color of the sky. She wore, a white shirt, with a thin blue jacket. She wore a skirt the same color of the jacket, and she had brown leather boots," Luke, the town is on fire," she said, gasping.  
"I'm coming," the mage said. They both walked off the stage. The stage started to glow fiery red, with a dash of orange. There was a mirage, of wooden cottages on fire, and people lying on the ground.  
The young mage started to walk off the stage, when everything went black, even the sky" What's happening," someone in teh crowd screamed."  
"I can't see," someone else yelled," I'm blind."   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."it was the princess, everything went light again, the princess wasn't in her seat, and the airship was missing. Where the airship used to be, was the youn mage, the beautiful young woman, and other crew members.  
II  
The young mage puffed in smoke, and ended leaning on Jeon" What happened, I fell right through the airship," the mage said.  
"We do not know, but we have to go find the princess" Aeri said.  
"What would you give me and my crew, if we helped" the mage asked.  
"Glen, stop that, let's just go" the beautiful young lady yelled from below," We'll find the airship on are own."  
"Reina, but if we get help, we'll do it faster," Glen the mage, said between his teeth.  
"Glen...come on"Reina said.  
"But...but..but"Glen said"I bet the thiefs who took are airship, took the princess..whatever her name is."  
Glen the mage, dissapeared in a puff of smoke, down below the balcony, Reina dissapeared and ended on the balcony.  
"Hello, I guess were going to help you, fancy people"Reina said"and your names are, let me guess, Aeri and Jeon, don't ask how I know, some magic trick."  
"Well, Jeon, your the master of the knights, you talk to her"Aeri pushed Jeon towards Reina.  
"Well, will you guys help us"Reina asked.  
"On are honor to the princess, we shall do what has to be done to protect her"Jeon answered, standing striat, and putting his hand sideways on his chest.  
"Thank you"Reina said with a bow"I am the Summoner Reina, my brother, an Escalade Mage, my guardian;Nami, the Thin Blader, Luna, are Black Mage, Cuin the Heavy Blader, and Cali the White Mage."  
"Well I am a royal knight, and he is a Mage Blader"Aeri pointed towards Jeon"He has mastered the art of Magic Skills."  
III  
Jeon left the Kingdom in charge of the Royal Knights. They all got there own chocobos. Jeon got a black chocobo named, Serge. The rest of the group, rode on normal yellow chocobos.  
They walked out of the castle gates,into the open world. It looked like a land of endless plains, with mountains, miles and miles away.  
"This is going to be a long trip"Glen said, and they rode off.They rode down the quiet and lonley road towards Latanio. The city of Temples. There gentle breeze waved the grass that was on the side of the road. The trees stirred, and leaves fell. Flowers bloomed in the sunset.  
Jeon laid his face on his Black Chocobo. It was nice and soft, just like the pillows at the castle. The chocobo was nice and warm, it made a calm noise that cleared your mind of any worries.  
"It's so quiet"Cali said. She yawned and went to sleep.  
"Yeah, and peaceful"Aeri added. She gazed into the cloud covered skies.  
"Beautiful too"said Nami, looking into the sunset. She yawned and drooped her shoulders  
"I would say it's boar..."Glen said, but a huge roar in the distance, interupted him. All the birds in the trees, flew away.  
A huge lizard looking creature, with gigantic wings burst out of the trees. Spuing fire out of it's mouth. His teeth were razor sharp. It's eyes blazed like flames. It's scales red, and reflected the colors of the rainbow.  
"What, a rated 12 dragon"Glen said freaking out"those are rare, really...RARE"Glen aimed his hand at the dragon, and a burst of light poured out of his hand. In seconds, the dragon dissapeared into flames, and flowed back into Glens hands"Yay...I've got Red Shield."  
"He always acts like this, just to tell you"Reina said to Jeon.  
How did he...he do that"Jeon mumbled pointing.  
"Well...it's part of being a Escalade Mage, taking skills from creatures"She walked away, she turned around again looking at Jeon, but she blushed and ran to her chocobo.  
IV  
The white gates of Latanio, rusted of centuries of standing. The only thing keeping it up was the magic from the temples"Who goes there"a man from on the gates yelled down at them.  
"It is me, Reina, and my crew"Reina yelled back.  
"Where is your airship, Lady Reina"the man yelled. He opened the gates to the city.  
They started walking through"It was stolen by some Mage of some sort"Reina answered. The inside of the gates was very large, manly all the buildings were made of white stone. The main street, was packed with people of all skin and species. Jeon looked at the map that stood on the lay on the wall. The city was a circle with a bunch of corners. In the middle of the city stood three large builings, which were the four temples of Latanio.  
Glen came and stood by Jeon.  
"I just came to tell you something really quick, I see how you stare at my sister, so I came to bring you a warning"Glen said"leave her alone."he walked away.  
"Okay, let's get into partners, and get items"Nami said, jumping in the air"I call Cuin as my partner"Nami ran up to Cuin and wrapped her arm around his, Cuin blushed and they walked off.  
"I call Reina"Aeri said, Glen wispered something in Aeri's ear and she shook her head yes.  
"Well then my partners Jeon"Luna said, she walked up to him and gave him a girlish hug.  
"Well then, I guess I have Glen"Cali said, and they all walked off.

"Hey, Reina"Aeri said as she found some healing potions"what do you think of Jeon"  
"Ummm...Ummmm"Reina studdered"He's OK."  
"Oh, c'mon, I know you like him."

"Hey Jeon, what'ja think about Reina"Luna asked.  
"What do you mean"Jeon answered, looking at a sword, called the Buster.  
"C'mon, everyone knows you like her.

Nami stared into Cuins eyes as they walked down the street.

"Glen, what do you think of Reina and Jeon"Cali said, as she found a nice white mage rode.  
"You should know my answer"Glen said.  
"That's what I thou..."Cali was inturupted when Glen dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, and in his place was a Javelin.  
"Cali, get the others, It's the assasin"Glen said from the roof, dissapearing in a puff of smoke.  
V  
The town Latanio, started to fogg. It got so foggy you couldn't see your hands. People started to go beserk, there was screaming and babies crying.  
Cali ran up to Nami and Cuin"The assasin"she said, breathing heavily.  
"Explains the fog"Cuin said in his quiet voice.  
"We have to find Reina"Cali said, grabbing Cuin and Nami, and ran.

"What's happening"Reina said, looking all around"Last time this happend...huh"Reina looked up onto the ceiling, there stood a man in a black tight suit, holding two sharp daggers"Isaac."  
"Who's Isaac"Aeri looked at the roof.  
"He's an assasin, he kills for his master, a man the name of Clou"Reina said, staring menacingly.  
Blood spattered everywhere, Aeri menacing face, of pain. Her last words"Take care of...Jeon."It happend so fast, Reina didn't understand what was happening, she wiped the blood from her face. Aeri fell upon Reina, a rusty dagger in her back, the dagger was covered in blood of the slain.

"Luna, Luna"Cali yelled running up to Jeon and Luna"do you know where Reina and Aeri are"  
"No, we have to find her."

Glen saw Isaac, utop of the roofs, so here was his chance"Van Craz"Glen wispered, a circle of blue light appeared under his feet, gusts of wind waved his clothes and hair. But before he could finish the spell, a pain of a sharp blade, went through his back and through his chest in the front. A puddle of blood formed on the ground, Glen looked aroun and...

"BAHAMUT"Reina yelled.  
"Reina, no"Cali yelled trying to stop her. A huge black dragon flew from the sky, and fluttered above Latanio.  
"Omega Flare"Reina wispered.  
"Reina, don't..."Cali asked.  
The dragon formed a tiny little ball of light in his mouth, it got bigger and bigger, till the dragon just let it go. It slowly came pelting towards the earth.  
"Ezmaya"Jeon said, thrusting his sword into the ground. The ball of light hit the city, with full force, and all was dead.  
VI  
All that was left, was a tiny little crystal ball just floating in the sky. It floated through the force field and into Reina's hands"Reina, how'd you do that"Nami asked.  
"I really don't know"Reina said"but I just killed my brother"she started bursting in tears, and fell to the ground.  
"This is only the beginning"Cali said, she looked around. Jeon was over the dead body of Aeri crying. Cuin stared into open space, and Nami tried to comfort Reina.

Jeon pulled his sword out of the ground, and everyone walked around freely stretching. They made a funeral for the dead, and started setting up for the ritual of the dead.  
the four girls, went to the corners of the city, and planted tiny stones in the ground.  
"Cali, how are we going to do this with only one mage"Nami asked.  
"That's not a worry, Jeon's a mage"Cali answered.  
"Oh, that's right."this was the ritual of the dead. A fully trained summoner would raise the spirits and send them off to the great beyond. The ritual had to have to holy spells made by to seperate mages. and the ritual could be done. Jeon had done this before, for his home town when a troll rampaged the Kingdom.  
Reina went and stood in the exact middle of the city. Jeon and Cali went and stood at to other ends.  
Reina lifted her hand, and a pure white rod fell from the sky and landed in her hand. Her clothes fluttering in the wind and slowly turned white. A great white circle appeared under her feet, and she started floating"Jau"Jeon stuck his sword into the ground, light flowed through the ground like a stream of water.  
"Glisten"Cali put her hands together, and the same thing happend.


End file.
